Un amour surprenant
by Yukipi
Summary: FW/HP/GW, Slash. Un soir après encore un cauchemar, Harry descend afin de s'aérer. Cependant, cela ne l'a pas préparer à ce qu'il va découvrir, ni ce qui va en découdre. Désolée pour le résumé pas terrible. C'est ma première histoire.


**Un amour surprenant**

**Auteur : Yukipi**

**Bêta : Alie-yaoi**

**Résumer : **FW/HP/GW, Slash. Un soir après encore un cauchemar, Harry descend afin de s'aérer. Cependant, cela ne l'a pas préparer à ce qu'il va découvrir, ni ce qui va en découdre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, voici mon premier One-Shot (ou fic tout court), et surtout Slash ! Donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ^^ Cependant j'accepte les critiques (soyez pas trop dur non plus ^^"") et les prendrais en compte si j'en écrit d'autre.

C'est moi qui ai corrigé donc j'espére qu'il n'y a pas (trop) de fautes. Cependant les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse!). Mais l'histoire vient bien de mon imagination tordue ^^

Bonne lecture !

Il court le plus vite possible vers Sirius mais il a l'impression de courir au ralentit. Le stresse, la peur et l'adrénaline circulent de plus en plus vite dans ses veines.

Il voit Sirius lui parler mais il n'entend rien. Soudain un sort percute Sirius qui eu alors le visage figé dans une expression de douleur et de peur. Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper son parrain, mais Sirius tomba lentement en arrière dans le voile qui venait brusquement d'apparaître derrière lui.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**FW/HP/GW/FW/HP/GW**

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était mais quand il reconnut l'horrible papier peint orange de la chambre de Ron, il put enfin se souvenir.

Il était arrivé quelques jours aprés ses dix-sept ans au Terrier pour finir les vacances d'été avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione.

Trempé de sueur et sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir à cause de son cauchemar et des ronflements de Ron, il se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Aprés s'être raffraichit rapidement le visage, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de boire un verre d'eau.

Toutefois, il ne s'était pas préparer en allant à la cuisine, de voir Fred et George Weasley s'embrasser sous les rayons de lune qui traversait la fenêtre.

Le tableau que formaient le couple éclairé ainsi par la lune, troubla bien plus que ne voulait bien l'admettre Harry. Une douce chaleur commença à se former dans son bas ventre ainsi que de légers frissons.

L'étonnement de les avoir surpris dans cette position lui fit échapper un doux soupir. Cependant cela suffit aux jumeaux pour se retourner brusquement vers l'intru.

Bien qu'un peu géné de les avoir surpris à s'embrasser, surtout qu'il ne se doutait pas de leur relation,il continua son petit bonhomme de chemin et dit :

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je ne fais que passer.

Ne s'occupant plus des frères qui pourtant continuaient de le fixer anxieusement, il se servit un verre d'eau. Une fois terminé, il mit le verre dans l'évier et avec un clin d'oeil aux jeunes hommes, il leur murmura, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence de la nuit :

- Bonne nuit, ne faites pas quelque chose que je ne ferais pas.

Puis il quitta la cuisine sans leur laisser le temps de réplquer quoi que ce soit. Complétement réveillé maintenant, il retourna toutefois se recoucher sur son lit. Il avait beau essayer de pensé à autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image des jumeaux Weasley entrain de s'embrasser au clair de lune.

Sortent-ils ensemble? S'aiment-ils plus que de façon fraternel? Devrait-il leur dire quelque chose? Ou faire comme si de rien était? L'homosexualité est-elle tolérée dans la communauté sorcière? Pourquoi cela le troublait il autant? Quel était cette chaleur quand il les avaient vu?

Tellement de questions mais si peu de réponses. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'aube se levait. C'est quand le silence s'intalla dans la chambre, qu'il sortit enfin de sa transe. Ron allait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Décidant de ne plus se prendre la tête avec ces questions dont la plupart ne le regardait pas et d'agir comme d'habitude avec George et Fred, il alla se laver et s'habiller.

**GW/HP/FW/GW/HP/FW**

George et Fred Weasley ou comme ils 'appellent eux-même, Gred et Forge, sont dans un état d'anxiété peu habituel pour eux.

Hier soir, alors qu'ils pensaient être seul et s'embrasser tendrement dans la cuisine, ils ont été surpris part l'invité de la maison, le meilleur ami de leur frère et accessoirement leur partenaire au magasin Weasley&Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes qui les génent d'avoir été surpris. Après tout, l'homosexualité n'est pas rare du tout dans la communauté sorcière. Mais plus parce qu'ils sont frères, pire! Ils sont jumeaux! Et que si leurs parents l'apprennent cela fera un esclandre que pour une fois ils aimeraient éviter.

Ce matin, ils se levérent tôt afin de pouvoir surveiller Harry. Ils le regardairent descendre les escaliers en compagnie d'un Ron plus qu'endormit.

Pour une fois le voir se prendre un mur ne fit pas venir ne serais-ce qu'un sourire sur les lévres des jumeaux.

Harry, qui c'était assis en face d'eux et qui avait voulut prévenir Ron du mur qu'il allait embrasser s'étonna du manque de réaction des frères.

-Gred? Forge? Vous allez bien?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Vous n'avez pas ri.

- Et?

- Vous n'avez même pas sourit.

- Ce que veux dire notre cher invité, et que nous ne sommes pas dans notre état naturel.

- Mais quel est notre état naturel Fred?

- Ce n'est pas moi Fred, c'est toi.

- Tu es sûr? Parce que je suis sur d'être Gred.

Harry se mit à rire devant la conversation plus que farfelue des frères.

-Je n'ai rien dis. Tout est de nouveau normal.

- Je suis offusqué, tu as vu Forge? Il à dit que l'ont étaient normals!

- Je n'ai pas vu, mais je l'ai bien entendu.

Secouant la tête alors que les jumeaux étaient parti dans leur délire, il accepta l'assiette remplit à ras bord de mets délicieux que lui tendait Mme Weasley.

- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri?

-Oui, Mme Weasley. Et vous?

Alors qu'Harry discutait avec Mme Weasley qui essayait en même temps de le gaver, il ne vit pas Fred et George se tendrent en faisant semblant de parler ensemble en écoutant sa discution.

**HP/GW/FW/HP/GW/FW**

Toute la semaine George et Fred surveillèrent le plus discrètement possible Harry pour voir s'il allait révéler leur relation.

Cependant, il se passa quelque chose à auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout. Ils tombérent tous les deux petit à petit amoureux d'Harry Potter.

En effet pendant cette semaine, ils découvrirent plus que le meilleur ami de leur frère. Ils découvirent un jeune homme mature mais qui savait encore faire des blagues. Un jeune homme attirant, intelligent mais aussi complexe. Qui porte un masque qui se fissure quand il pense être seul.

C'est à la fin de cette fameuse semaine,alors qu'ils discutaient d'Harry et leurs sentiments pour lui dans la cuisine, qu'ils entendirent Harry descendre se réfugier dans le salon. Sûrement dût à un cauchemar.

Ils se décidérent rapidement à le rejoindre pour essayer de le réconforter.

Chacun s'assit de part et d'autre d'Harry, alors que celui-ci avait encore les yeux hantés par son cauchemar et les joues humides de ses larmes.

- Veux tu en parler?

Alors que cela faisait quelques minutes que George avait posé la question, Harry se décida à répondre.

- Vous savez se qui est arrivé à Sirius n'est ce pas?

Ils hochérent tous deux la tête en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient là.

- Cela à beau faire deux ans qu'il est mort, presque tous les soirs je le voit mourir. Pas toujours de la même façon. Mais toujours il finit par disparaître derrière le voile et toujours par ma faute.

- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer de la mort de Sirius.

- Mais c'est de ma faute ! Il était là à cause de moi!

- Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est la faute de Voldemort.

- C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans un piège, c'est de ma faute.

- As tu forcé Sirius à venir?

-Non mais

-As tu essayé de prévenir Sirius?

- Oui mais

Patiemment les jumeaux lui répondirent:

- Il n'y a pas de mais...

-C'était son choix de te venir en aide, ...

- Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empécher. Il t'aimait trop ...

- Pour te laisser tomber. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait ...

- Que tu vives heureux sans te blâmer de son choix, alors que lui même ...

- Ne t'en veux pas.

- Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr?

Les deux rouquins répondirent en même temps avec un grand sourire:

- Parce qu'il t'aimait et t'aime toujours.

Harry renifla et avec un grand sourire, il enlaça un des jeunes hommes.

- Merci Fred.

Puis l'autre.

-Merci George.

Les deux l'enlacérent en retour le jeune homme. Mais une question les turlupinaient depuis un moment et ils se décidèrent enfin à la poser.

- Harry ...

- Quelque chose ...

- Nous ...

- surprend.

Harry leva un sourcil en réponse en attendant la suite.

- Voila ...

- Comment ...

- Nous ...

- Reconnaîs tu?

- Même notre mère se trompe ...

- Tout le temps !

Le Survivant eu un sourire mystèrieux pour seul réponse.

- Ooooh , allez !

- Comment tu fais?

Devant l'insistance des deux rouquins , Harry se décida à leur dire.

- Fred à un grain de beauté à côté l'oeil gauche et George à côté de l'oeil droit.

- Hein !

Les jumeaux firent apparaîtrent un miroir de poche.

- Effectivement ! Personne n'y fait jamais attention d'habitude.

- A moi de poser une question.

- Okay.

- Vous sortez ensemble?

Les deux frères se regardérent, hésitant à répondre de peur de sa réaction même s'il n'a rien dit en les voyant la première fois. Puis montrant le courage des griffondors ils se décidérent à répondre.

- Oui.

Harry hocha la tête. Voilà que ça répondait à sa question. Puis la curiosité aidant il se décida à approfondir la discution.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Cela fait trois ans.

- Vous aviez 16 ans donc.

- Oui...

- On a eu du mal à supporter de voir l'autre avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant le bal de nöel_*****_

- L'amour entre deux hommes est accepté dans la communauté sorcière?

- Tout à fait. Si tu fait attention au Chemin de Traverse ou à Prè-au-Lard, tu verras beaucoup de couples homosexuels.

Harry pouvait voir la relation qui lie les deux frères. Pendant la semaine il les à un peu observé et il à vu que quand on sait quoi chercher, il est plus qu'évident qu'ils s'aiment sincérement. Ils ont toujours une main qui reste quelques secondes de trop sur celle de l'autre, un baiser furtif dans le cou quand personne ne regarde, un bras qui enlace la taille ou les épaules de l'autre mine de rien. Une main qui traîne sous la table (sûrement sur la cuisse de son compagnon) pendant les dîners, etc.

Harry les enviaient de connaître ce genre d'amour, il avait bizarrement envie de faire partie de cette équation parfaite selon lui.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, ils s'endormirent tous les trois finissant leur nuit enlaçés sur le canapé du salon.

**FW/GW/HP/FW/GW/HP**

Quelques heures plus tard ils furent réveillés par un rayon de lumière. Après avoir râlé aprés pour n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux que de leur mettre ses rayons de soleil en pleine figure aussi tôt dans la matinée, ils se levérent en essayant d'oublier la géne de se retrouver enlaçés ensemblent sur le canapé.

Heureux de ne pas avoir été vu dans cette situation, ils se préparèrent pour la journée. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement si l'on pense qu'une goule surexcitée dans le grenier, Ron qui se transforme en canari pendant le dîner, la chambre des jumeaux qui explose et Harry qui se fait mordre par un gnome dans le jardin soit normal.

Pendant toute la journée, le Survivant a été assez occupé pour réussir à oublier le réveil du matin même. Cependant une fois couché ce n'était plus le cas. Aussi décidé à être mature selon les conseils d'Hermione et à réfléchir pour être enfin tranquille et pouvoir dormir, il se décida à mettre au point ses sentiments.

Et ce qu'il découvrit le fit regretter rapidement d'avoir décidé de suivre les conseils d'Hermione et d'être mature. Il était amoureux. Des jumeaux, pas moins. Après tout il est Harry James Potter, Le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais fait comme les autres, pourquoi commencer maintenant?

Mais le pire est qu'il ne savait même pas s'il aimait les hommes ! Enfin vu la chaleur qui lui traverse le bas-ventre quand il voyait un des jumeaux ou les deux, il n'a plus vraiment de doute. Soit il était gay soit bi. Enfin vu la catastrophe avec Cho, peut-être plus gay que bi.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en se forçant à dormir et qu'il était trop secoué par la révélation qu'il avait eu, il se décida à descendre au salon.

Peu après s'être assit sur le canapé, il fut rejoint par George et Fred. Alors que George s'assit à sa droite, il lui dit :

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir? Cauchemar?

-Ce n'est rien, juste trop de chose en tête.

Fred s'assit à sa gauche en demandant :

- Tu veux en parler?

- Non ce n'est rien, pas de quoi s'inquièter tout du moins. Mais pourquoi vous êtes là?

- On t'as entendu descendre ...

- Et on a décidé d'aller voir si tu allais bien.

Les remerciant, Harry se décida à profiter de la proximité des frères. Ils pouvait sentir la chaleur de leurs corps. De léger frissons le parcourait quand leurs cuisses ou leurs bras se frôlaient.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les frères aussi profités de sa chaleur, se penchant de temps en temps vers lui quand Harry se tournait vers l'autre jumeau afin de pouvoir humer discrètement son odeur.

Rapidement, les jumeaux n'en pouvaient plus, ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils voulaient tous les deux le prendre dans leurs bras de l'embrasser, le caresser, le faire gémir et soupirer de plaisir.

Soudain Fred n'en put plus de voir les lévres pleines d'Harry si près mais si loin en même temps. Il attrapa le cou du brun alors que le silence venait de s'intaller dans la pièce, et l'approcha de lui. Délicatement il posa ses lévres sur les siennes. Surpris, Harry ne bougea pas mais petit à petit, il se laissa fondre par la douceur des lévres de Fred et ferma les yeux. D'abord, chaste, le baiser devient vite passionné.

Fred mordilla doucement la lévre inférieur d'Harry qui soupira de plaisir, laissant l'espace nécessaire à Fred pour qu'il puisse passer sa langue. Le rouquin alla caresser la langue de son compagnon et un duel commença.

Au bout d'un moment Fred recula pour pouvoir admirer Harry. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, les joues délicatement rouge, la bouche entrouverte et un peu essouflé était tout simpement un appel au viol.

Soudain Harry sembla se rappeler où et avec qui il était, et se retourna brusquement vers George qui avait un air étrange. L'air honteux d'Harry fut trop pour celui-ci et il attrapa lui aussi la nuque du Survivant.

Là aussi le baiser fut tout d'abord chaste. Comme pour laisser le temps à Harry de se remettre de sa surprise. Et quand George sentit Harry commencer à répondre à son baisé, il se décida à approfondir.

Il passa délicatement sa langue sur les lévres de son compagnon comme pour demander la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Une fois la permission donnée, il commença à jouer avec sa soeur, goûtant le goût de son futur amant. Sentant le manque d'air, il recula doucement aprés avoir donné un dernier chaste baiser.

Le silence était seulement rompu par les doux halètements des garçons. Puis Harry se décida à le rompre définitivement.

- Pourquoi?

Les jumeaux se regardérent incertain puis se disant que maintenant qu'il avez tiré la Bièraubeurre,il fallait la boire. Ils dirent en même temps:

- On t'aime.

Les yeux élargient par la surprise, il ne pu que s'exclamer :

- Quoi !

- On est ...

- Tombés ...

- Amoureux ...

- De toi.

Plus que surpris, Harry les dévisagea. Il remarqua alors qu'ils avaient une expression plus que sérieuse et que ce n'était pas une blague. Doucement un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry. Puis rougissant, il se déclara :

- Je vous aime aussi. Tous les deux.

Aussitôt les deux l'enlaçèrent en riant. Heureux de savoir leur amour partagé et de leur chance incroyable qu'un jeune homme aussi beau les aiment tous les deux.

Les caresses et baisers qu'ils se partagérent commencérent doucement à les chauffés. S'arrêtant avant que cela ne dérappe, George demanda à Harry :

- Le veux tu?

Et Fred rajouta :

- Es tu prêt?

Harry leur sourit et dit :

-Je le veux, je suis plus que prêt.

Heureux, ils l'emmenairent dans leur chambre. Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Doucement Fred l'enlaça par derrière, glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt qu'Harry avait enfilé avant de descendre au salon, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred pour dégager sa gorge, il attira George près de lui, l'enlaça et enfin l'embrassa alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux.

Relachant George, Harry retira lui son haut alors que Fred lui caressait toujours le torse en suivant ses pectoraux et abdo et que George s'efforcait à lui retiré son tee-shirt aussi.

Voyant qu'il ne restait qu'à Fred son haut, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa. Puis il lui enleva son sweet alors que Fred lui déboutonnait son jean et George lui embrassait le dos tout en tourmentant délicieusement ses tétons.

Fred les attira vers le lit et il y fit allonger Harry. Assis chacun d'un coté Fred et George s'embrassérent tout en ouvrant le jean de l'autre. Une fois fait ils se levérent pour les l' pendant ce temps les regardait les yeux brillant de désir et de convoitise.

Se regardant les jumeaux décidérent d'enlever leurs boxers (l'un blanc tandis que l'autre l'avait noir) puis s'attaquèrent à Harry en le délestant de son pantalon et de son boxer vert.

Une fois nu, ils se regardèrent puis Fred alla embrasser Harry alors que George lui mordillat gentillement les tétons. La pièce fut rapidement rempli d'halètement.

Puis George commença à glisser plus bas lentement, mordillant de temps en temps un bout de chair en laissant des marques, puis passa au-dessus du plaisir du brun alors que celui gémissait de bien-être.

Pendant ce temps, Fred avait délaissé Harry et était aller derrière George pour lui caresser le torse tout en se collant à lui. Alors que George se mit à genoux pour embrasser la peau fine et sensible des cuisses d'Harry, Fred embrassa le dos de son jumeau le long de la colonne vertébral puis écarta les douces fesses de son frère aprés les avoir embrassées. Doucement il alla caresser l'anneau de chair, l'humidifiant de sa salive, enfonçant sa langue de temps en temps.

Sous la sentation de plaisir pur George s'arrêta un instant, puis se décida, au plus grand plaisir d'harry, à prendre brusquement le brun de celui-ci dans sa bouche.

La chaleur de la bouche du rouquin le prit tellement par surprise qu'un cri de plaisir lui échappa. D'abord lentement, le rythme devient plus rapide puis de nouveau lent, frustrant au plus haut point le petit brun.

Tout en continuant son petit jeu, George présenta trois doigts à Harry, qui les mit dans la bouche et pris plaisir à regarder dans les yeux de son compagnon pour l'exiter. Une fois bien humidifiés, il lâcha les doigts.

Fred lui, continuait à lécher et sucer l'anneau de chair qui était maintenant détendu. Il glissa un doigt tout en continuant à le lécher. Puis un deuxième et un troisième, cherchant un point précis. La douce boule spongieuse qu'il toucha et le cri de George lui assura qu'il l'avait trouvé.

George placa d'abord un doigt qui passa facilement, puis après quelques va-et-vient, il entra un deuxième doigt auquel Harry se crispa. De l'autre main George reprit un léger branlement sur le sexe du Survivant et il alla lui murmurer de doux mots afin de le détendre.

Une fois fait, il repris ses vas-et-vient qui s'arrêtèrent un court instant quand son frère lui toucha la prostate, puis il repris en rajoutant un troisième doigt qui comme le deuxième fut un peu douloureux pour Harry. Cependant George trouva à se moment la prostate de celui-ci qui crut venir mais réussir à se retenir.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se décida à parler entre ses gémissements :

- Maintenant ... Maintenant ... plus ...

Cela fut juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les garçons se décident à passer à l'étape suivante. George incita Harry à se mettre debout puis il se mit à quatre pattes en attrapant la tête de lit, devant le brun. Comprenant ce que les jumeaux voulaient faire, il se mit derrière le rouquin et écartant délicatement ses fesses, il s'enfonça dans celui-ci. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa aux deux jeunes hommes. Puis Harry se pencha sur George et tournant la tête regarda Fred, la luxure se lisant parfaitement sur son visage.

Fred ne put se contenir et s'avança vers le brun. Doucement il s'enfonça à son tour jusqu'à la garde, le plaisir le submergeant. Puis attendit que l'Elu s'habitue à sa présence en lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, de bouger jusqu'à atteindre le sepitème ciel. Enfin Harry commença un lent va et vient qui fit gémir à l'unissont les trois jeunes hommes. Les gémissements remplirent la piéce ainsi que les "plus fort", "plus vite", "oui", ...

C'est le gémissement plus fort que les autres de George qui fit sourire Harry, "Là!" Il avait enfin trouver la prostate du rouquin, qui ne put que hurler surtout quand Harry se pencha pour s'occuper de son érection jusque là négligée.

Fred à se moment trouva lui aussi la prostate du brun qui hurla presque de plaisir. A ce moment tout se déchaîna et c'est quelques minutes plus tard que George connut l'apogé. Enserrant l'érection d'Harry qui ne put plus se retenir éjacula à son tour alors que Fred faisait la même chose.

Fatigués de toutes ces émotions, ils s'écroulérent sur le lit, les membres enchevêtrés. Fred lança un sort de nettoyage puis sortit d'Harry qui gémit doucement et qui fit de même avec George. Satisfait, ils s'enlaçérent.

Harry, un sourire béat sur les lévres, murmura aux rouquins :

- Je vous aimes.

- Nous aussi on t'aime.

Répondirent en même temps les jumeaux. Puis alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il lança mine de rien

- Je veux pas dire mais vous avez pensé à mettre un sort de silence?

Le silence des jumeaux lui dit ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

- C'est pas moi qui explique à votre mère, je vais déjà essayer de calmer Ron.

Ouvrant un oeil, curieux de voir la réaction des deux terreurs rouquins, il vit deux visages qui exprimaient la même horreur. ils se tournairent vers Harry.

- On a peut-être pas réveillé toute la maison?

Face au visage plus que sceptique du Survivant, les jumeaux gémir.

- On va se faire tuer! Elle va dire qu'on a converti son chéri !

Harry éclata de rire, et voulut bien les croirent sur ce point.

- Enfin on sera trois pour lui faire face, hein? Tu ne vas pas nous laisser seuls face à notre mère? Et Ginny?

Face aux visages incertain des frères, Harry ne put qu'abdiquer.

- D'accord, maintenant que nous sommes réunit, on va pouvoir faire face à ça ensemble. Mais on verra ça demain, pour l'instant dormons.

Rassurés, ils l'enlaçérent et s'endormir tranquillement. Chaque jour suffit à sa peine bien qu'ils se passeraient facilement de cette peine là.

FIN

_***Le bal qu'il y a dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu**_

_**Note de l'auteur bis :** Merci à me bêta qui a su traquer mes moindres fautes et rendre compréhensible ce OS! ( Et qui, j'ai l'impression, sera une patenaire avec qui je m'entendrais trèèèèès bien XD)_

_**Un petit commentaire ne prend qu'une minute ;)**_


End file.
